1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to light emitting diode (LED) packages and method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, light emitting diodes (LEDs) have become more and more popular, due to their low power-consumption, energy saving properties, high efficiency, short reactive time and long life. A typical LED package includes a sapphire substrate on which a reflection cup is formed, and a light-emitting chip placed in the reflection cup and attached on the sapphire substrate. However, a gap exists between the substrate and the reflection cup, such that vapor and dust tend to intrude the LED package, the light-emitting chip would be influenced thereby, and the luminous efficiency of the LED package may be depressed.
Therefore, it is necessary to provide an LED package and a method of manufacturing the same which can overcome the above shortcomings.